


Icrecream and Baristas

by muddyfeet



Category: One Direction (Band), Pierce the Veil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crack Fic, Ice Cream, M/M, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddyfeet/pseuds/muddyfeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for my two 13 year old sisters as somewhat of a joke. They are constantly arguing over music tastes. In your stupid faces. I wrote a fic for you. Happy Birthday, u twats. </p>
<p> Post Script: I formally apologize to Morrissey. I needed a filler character and I happen  to be listening to Kill Uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icrecream and Baristas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My twat sisters](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+twat+sisters).



> not going to lie to you, I did not edit this.

“Why is it always so bloody cold in this town!” Niall said as he pulled his jacket tighter around his arms. The fur jacket lining that encircled his face was like a halo made from dead raccoons. He pushed open the door of a quaint coffee shop. The smell of fresh brewed coffee and delicious pastries overwhelmed his scenes. The only thing on his mind was a tall hot coffee. With barely glimpsing at the man that stood behind the counter, he ordered. A steaming cup was passed into his eager hands and as he glanced up to thank the barista, he was awe-struck by the most beautiful pair of brown eyes he had ever seen. The barista was a little bit shorter than him with long, soft looking hair that was tucked into a backwards coffeeshop uniform hat. His face was pretty, almost girlish, but obviously Hispanic, with thick masculine eyebrows. If Niall would have guessed he would have said the barista was a little bit younger than him because of the wide jovial smile that was plastered to his face. 

“um, thanks...” Niall muttered. He tried to cover up the fact that he had been staring at the poor guy by blinking excessively and awkwardly clearing his throat. 

“No problem man. Your welcome. Come again,” the barista shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. 

Niall scurried out of the warm shop and into the snowy street. Yellow taxis roars by, horns offended his ears. On a sudden and insane impulse, he rushed back through the door, wind blowing in after him. 

“Hey um..” He squinted to read the barista name tag, “Vic!”

Vic turned back around still smiling,” Yeah, man?”

“Would you maybe want to go for coffee or ice cream or something when you get off work?” Nial said awkwardly. “

“Free food you say?” Vic laughed, “Sure. I get off at 3.”

“Brilliant! Ill pick you up then. Um..bye” Niall rushed back out the door. 

Vic chuckled to himself as he made a skinny peppermint mocha latte for one of the usuals that would be arriving soon. Vic was decidedly charmed by the blonde British boy. He was cute in a baby puppy kind of way, with big blue eyes and a wide mouth. After watching all the harry potter movies consecutively with his brother when they where kids, he had a pension for British accents. 

The bell above the door chimed as an older man with thick eyebrows and and even thicker Manchester accent bustled through the entryway.   
“Oi! You got my drink ready Vic?” He shouted into the quite coffee shop. A Few people turned and looked at him, which is exactly what he wanted.

“Yeah, yeah Steve...” Vic raised the cup cup for him to grab. 

“I told you never to call me that..Either Steven or Morrissey. Steve just sounds so bloody common place.”

“Yes, oh, Master of Manchester Morrissey,” He bowed in faux reverence. 

“That’s a good chap.. now come sit and have a chat with this old man. Tell me about the wonderful sorrows of a young man. I fear I have lost my zeal for the romantic world.”

Vic giggled like little girl, “I think I was asked on an icecream date today.”

 

“With whom will you be going with?” 

“I don't even know,” Vic came to slouch into the chair next to Morrissey at the cramped table.

“Sounds quite mysterious and charming,” he sipped loudly. 

They filled the silence of the shop with idle chatter about terrible music, good books and Vic superior coffee-making skills. Morrissey personally would not drink coffee unless it was made by Vic; he usually preferred tea. 

Three o'clock rolled around a lot faster than either man had anticipated. Niall blew through the door, having since shed his awful coat, and was now wearing a pattered jumper. He waved awkwardly at Vic.

Morrissey raised his thick eyebrows suggestively, “He is charming, Love.” 

Vic rolled his eyes and waved a good bye as he grabbed his hooded jacket, and a leather backpack from behind the counter and switch his work hat for one displaying and American baseball team. 

“Ready?” Vic gestured towards the door. Niall nodded quickly. 

“You know my name, but whats yours?” Vic asked. 

Niall chuckled nervously, “Oh...Niall, sorry. Should have told you earlier.”

“S'no big deal” Vic shrugged, “Where are we going anyway?”

“This great little shop I used to go to as a kid. They have this cookie in a little pan and then its covered with vanilla ice cream. So good.” 

Vic reached out and grabbed Niall's hand. The blonde boys eyes shot to their intertwined hands and glanced back up smiling, before hailing a taxi with his free hand. 

As they both climbed out of the taxi, Nialls eye settled on one of strangest looking building he had ever seen. It was a narrow shop, wedged between two taller apartment building. It had three stories, that looked like three separate shacks stacked on top of one another. The first was red with a glass front, showing the cafe inside. The second was a putrid green color with no windows and the third was bright yellow with round windows in a line, giving it a ship hull kind of appearance. A sign swung over the door that was obviously hand painted. When they went though the door way, a bell tinkling above their heads. Little mismatched tables with arranged seemingly at random. Vic lead them to one by the huge windows and dropped his bag into a green ragged looking chair. 

“I'll go order for us. What kind of icecream and cookie do you want?” Vic said. 

“Surprise me!” Nial said cheerfully. Vic came back with one chocolate chip cookie with peanut butter ice cream and one sugar cookie with strawberry ice cream. 

“Ooo,Yummy.” Niall said as vic set the strawberry one down in front of him. 

When Niall put the first bite into his mouth, he definitely knew why Vic had brought him here. It was an amazing combination of warm sweet cookie and cold velvety ice creaming. The night passed quickly for the boys. Vic made Niall feel comfortable like no one else had before. His easy chatter was a comfort to Niall, who was shy by nature, and sometimes ran out of things to say. They talked about movie, books, music, their family, basically absolutely anything anyone would want to know about each other, they shared. Needless to say, by the end of the night, Vic was smitten by this awkward blonde British creature, and Niall was quite gone too. As Vic dropped Niall off at his doorstep several hours later, he looked up at Niall from one step down. 

“That was fun. Is there any chance we could do it again?” Vic smiled his cheekiest smile. 

“hmm,” Niall looked thoughtful,”What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Absolutely nothing.” said Vic, still smiling. 

“Want to catch a film?” asked Niall, who had learning closer to Vic unconsciously.

“Yes, sounds good,” Vic was leaning up, his breath ghosted across Niall's pale cheeks. Niall make sound of surprise when they met in a chaste press of lips on lips. Vic pulled away as quickly as he had pressed in. 

“Ill be here to pick you up around 5?” he asked as he backed away, headed home. 

“Yes!,” Niall waved goodbye to Vic like a child. He could feel happiness filling him as he closed his door against the cold wind. He leaned against it and sigh contentedly. His fingers brush lightly across his own lips, as he giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> one of my sisters informed my that Niall is written with two 'l's not one, so I had to go change them all. also Niall does not like coffee. sorry Niall Horrible.


End file.
